Jon Staxford
The shy, quiet husband of Katy Staxford. Early Life Born in Brighton, Jon was known for being a rather quiet and lovely guy who was hard worker and kept himself to himself. He became an engineer and known for doing amazing work. He also became a Christian from a young age and was a very strong believer. He had never been on a date with a woman, so when he met Katy Staxford who was older than her and had more experience in the world he was somewhat in for a surprise. He is taken by her and managed to get the courage to begin to date her. Despite his quiet ways he still led in the relationship and Katy truly loved him and the two got engaged and ended up getting married. The couple make a great team! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 He along with his wife comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #105 Two Years!! #105 Tale of Two Years Jon is among those in Tessa Crab's hot tube when she being fed up of everyone using it announces that if someone is caught in their again, she would use their corpse to fed to the birds. When she says this Jon whispers quietly to the others that they better be going before she finds them. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 17 What Does Christmas Mean Part 1? The Christmas Dance is being arranged, but Jon does not want to go, especially since his wife has indicated that she will not be coming and Jon feels she no longer loves him and he believes she finds him weak and pathetic causing him not wanting to go to the dance. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean Part 2? Jon is ended up being convinced to go to the dance by Devon and Damian Burchens who have taken over in organising the dance from Gary Robinson after he had be fired as pastor. Jon Staxford is delighted that Katy could in fact make it to the Christmas Dance after he was very worried that she wouldn't be able to and that she didn't truly love him. When she comes to the dance she manages to interrupt Nanny Prescot trying to explain to everyone the true meaning of Christmas but her entrance causes much delight by Jon and commotion! Season 4 Episode 11 Kidz He is among those helping out with the Holiday Club at the church and is there for the planning meeting. Episode 12 Wanna Ride That Glory Train He is among the passengers on the Southern Rail train when it infamously took forever to get from Grasmere Valley to Littlehampton. Episode 16 Man Up! Norm Mann feels he is not a real man and he doesn't measure up compared with Mr Jupiter who is dating the woman he loves Dr Sarah Posner. When he meets Jon and Katy however they encourage him saying that being a man is following after God not any of the things Mr Jupiter was doing.